Seth's Messed Up Imprint
by OCDtwinerdOWD
Summary: When Seth starts second guessing about joining Jacob's pack. Did he choose the right Pack? What happens when he finally imprints? WHO does he imprint on? What does he imprint on?
1. I don't even know her name

Sometimes I wonder if joining Jacob's pack was my best choice. I love the Cullen's and all and Jacob as always been a big brother to me not that a sister was plenty to deal with. I just never really have thought my decision through. Second guessing is not something I do a lot, I am so used to just going with the flow. Depression? No I have everything I need what else can I ask for?

Edward and Bella walked into the room hand in hand laughing in unison. Renesmee and Jacob followed behind them. I watched as both the couples sat down on the couch across from me. Leah ,my sister, does not come inside the Cullen house much so no worries of her ruining everyone's moment.

"Is everything all right Seth?" Edward asked. Edward also was like a somewhat related family member. Did I really look that depressed because it seemed like everyone in the room wanted to ask me that question. Was I all right? I did not want to lie so I just did not answer his question but I still spoke.

" Jake, Nez, we all have test today and school starts in less than an hour." I looked at both of them sitting side by side on the couch to the left of Bella who was sitting next to Edward. Neither of them were in clothes appropriate for school. Jacob looked down at the ground looking ashamed. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him

" Were ditching today Seth care to...join us?" I could see how much he struggled with saying this. As much as I wanted to I said no to Jakes offer and was out the door as soon as I could. Leah ran up behind me to join me as I jogged to school. She graduated last year so she did not have to worry about school at all.

"Where is Jacob and Nessie?" Leah asked.

"Ditching" I answered than ran off as fast as I could leaving her with ought saying good-bye.

I walked into my class room a little late but luckily our teacher had not entered the classroom yet. I took my seat next to Zach, one of my good school friends. Our parent used to be good friends back in the day.

" Dude have you heard about the new chick that is looking at maybe joining our school today?" Zach whispered. Someone joining our school on the rez who doesn't even live on the rez, strange? Or does she live on the rez?

" Do you know her name?" I asked back confused. Mr. Ross entered the classroom and began to write some notes on the board. Me and Zach wrote down the notes in our binder but continued to whisper back and forth.

" Her name? I think she said it was Alexis. But Alex or Lexi seem to fit her better I have not really talked to her yet so I don't know." Zach answered my question I could tell he really liked this girl. We never said another word the rest of class. Mr. Ross was writing notes like crazy on the board and speaking really fast today who knows what his problem is. The bell rang and I decided today was not really worth spending in classrooms so I ditched.

On my way out I got a text from Zach. "Dibs" it read obviously he meant dibs on the girl he was talking about earlier I laughed at him. I don't care I swore I would not date anyone unless I imprinted i am learning from Jacob's mistakes with Bella and Renesmee. I do not want to have to get stuck in a fight like that. A blonde girl hiding her face in her hoodie walked by me bumping into my shoulder. I sat up. the tension of her touch was strange. Like I can't live with ought her. But her scent was a scent of death. Like Bella's after she was changed. I tried to be strong and not follow the girl but I could not be with ought her. Did I imprint? No, I couldn't have I don't even know her or what she looks like all I saw was a piece of blonde hair sticking out of her hoody hiding her face.

I caught up to her she was leaving the school and walking into the forest. She stopped as soon as she heard me she seemed to gasp a little. " Leaving school so early" I said teasingly. She refused to face me.

"Atleast tell me your name?" I begged

"Why mutt your mortal friend already called dibs on me" she seemed mad . Mutt? Mortal? Dibs? How does she know?

" I don't think you want to know." She said before running off at a unnatural speed. Alexis, the new girl, my imprinting, her mind reading? What does all this mean. I ran back to the Cullen residence. Jacob was already outside he seemed to be waiting for me.

" I heard you imprinted." Jake joked.

"who is she?" he asked after a strange moment of silence.

" No one I have not even seen her she hid her face from me and Zach all day. Zach called dibs anyway." Jake nodded his head and moved out of my way of the door so I could walk inside. That is it? Jacob is not going to hold me down and force answers out of me. Well I am not planning to five him any answers so it would have been a waste of his time. Everyone came inside after a while and continued with their own tasks even Leah was in the living room reading a book on the couch. Well pretending to read a book on the couch I could tell she was thinking about something else but what could she be thinking about too bad I can't read her thought while human.

There was a knock on the door.


	2. Mutt you don't remember me do you

What is the point of living if there is nothing to live for? What is the purpose of life? Why is life so dull and boring? Why did I get a second chance to live? Why am I so afraid of dying? I would blame my senses and my past but that is no excuse. Ugh.

The boy from school who stopped me in the forest. I could not keep him out of my mind I wish there was a way I could block my own thoughts from myself. Do I regret bumping into him? Yes, big time. Part of me needs him but part of me could go with ought companionship right now that is not what I was looking for especially from a mutt. Plus I always have the Cullens to talk to Carlisle invited me over so I should take advantage of it while I still am me. While I still have dignity, because I could feel he half of me that wanted that boy taking over.

Carlisle answered the door. There house smelt like...Mutt? I shivered at my thought of this being where the boy from school and his pack stay but I declined that because obviously they were from down in La Push the enemies of the Cullen family.

"Alexis Taylor. How nice it is to see you." Carlisle greeted me with a hug. I could not believe my eyes but the boy from school walked right behind Carlisle, froze when he heard my name than shook his head an continued to pass us not looking in this direction at all. I pulled away from Carlisle. The rest of the Cullen family came to the door. Everyone but Bella and Renesmee, Edward was here? I ignored it and just said hi to the others. I still had most my face buried by my hair and my hoody. Which i slipped off my head after Esme had me entered the house. I twisted my hair out of my face and into a bun.

" I cannot stay to long I have to head back to Canada soon." I used that as an excuse just so if things got out of hand I had an excuse to leave.

" Alex, your always welcomed to stay here." Carlisle managed to get out of his mouth. A stay at the Cullens, in my dreams.

" Carlisle I work alone you know that." I told him sitting down on the couch next to Alice.

Most of the Cullens already went into their rooms but Jasper Alice and Carlisle stayed down stairs with me. I added to what I was saying to Carlisle.

"Plus it seems your house is full. Not that I have a problem with your life style or anything. But since when are you friends with the mutts?" I asked. Carlisle straightened up before he answered.

" They helped us fight the volturi, Alex it is the least we can do to be hospitality to them." I shook my head.

" That reminds me have you been seen by any of the volturi yet?" I thought of what I have been up to and the members of the volturi I do not recall coming across them recently.

" Oh please Carlisle. they don't even know I exist and I still cannot believe you guys put up with them they are sickening. Have you seen what they have turned Alec and Jane into?" Just saying their names brought back memories. Alec, Jane, I loved them very much but Aro ruined that for me my one chance at life he just took it from me. good thing I ran into Carlisle.

"Very well then" Carlisle said as he got up and exited the room leaving me with Alice and Jasper who were not very talkative today. The boy from school came down the stairs and entered the room with another boy that look somewhat like him another mutt and Renesmee was in between them. They sat down on the couches across from us. Alice gasped she obviously just had a vision. I went through her head. It was not something interesting it was just me Renesmee Alec Jane and Seth in the throne room with Aro. Wait oh crap! That is interesting we could die in that vision Aro could burn me to ash. Alice and me glared at each other when the vision was over.

Pretend like nothing happened Alice sent me a mental note. I nodded my head and turned to face the boy who was staring at me.

" Your that freaking boy from that school I was at today. The wolf that imprinted on me." I spotted him out I was for sure it was him everyone in the room gasped and turned to face him.

"How do you know what imprinting is?" The boy next to him asked. I went through the this kids head. Aw.

" Jacob Black, Alpha of 3. Imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. You don't remember me?" How could he forget me.

" Um should I?" he seemed confused. I got up said goodbye to Alice Jasper and Renesmee than ran out the door and started towards Canada.


	3. You Didn't!

I felt light headed and dizzy, I could not stay inside any longer especially with everyone starting at me. I got up and walked outside. Leah was no where to be found she must be down in La Push. That did not bother me I still hang out with the other pack a lot and mom lives down there when she is not at Charlie's house. They have become really tight. That did not bother me even if it did it wouldn't change anything.

Sue and Harry were always fighting anyway before Harry died I used to pray that they would just get a divorce and stop fighting. That was one good thing about my father's death. I did not pay attention to where I was running intel I hit something. I fell to the ground and started rubbing my head before I looked up to see what I hit. Lexi!

"did you just call me Lexi?" she asked she stood there she looked like an angel with the sun behind her the sparkles just made her so much more appealing I just wanted to touch her.

" Is that not your name?"I was a little confused.

" Seth no one calls me by my name anymore. Are you okay?" she asked sticking out her hand to help me up. I declined the offer and jumped to my feet by myself.

" Sorry. Ya I am fine. What are you doing in Canada ?"

" I live up here about 3 miles into the woods." I know where she is talking about just about one more mile into the trees is where the pack used to live intel the firs vampire was spotted there and the third wife well that story. Billy has only told us that story a million times. I could tell Lexi wanted me to leave. She turned around and started walking away, I grabbed her risk and pulled her back.

"Wait just answer one question then I will leave you alone." I begged.

"Fine." she seemed upset. She pulled her arm away from me and took a few steps away from me. Her blonde hair went down to the middle of her back. It was lighter in the sunlight, gorgeous. I could not stop myself from starting.

" Seth what is it!" I raised my eyebrow confused.

"your question and stop starring please I am not worth you time." I looked down to the ground.

"Sorry. My question, yes. Why should Jacob remember you? Why should I remember you?" She bit down on her lip.

" That's too questions but fine. It is not Jacob who should remember me it is Rachel Rebecca Sam and all you old folks who should remember me." what the heck does she mean.

" You have heard your tribe legends about the 3 wife haven't you?" she asked bitting down harder on her lip.

" Of course I have only a million ?" How does she know about the tribe legends I thought everyone said they were "sacred"

" You know the vampire that was attacking the man before the lady stabbed herself next to her dead son who was ate by a vampire?" I nodded my head.

" Seth in your legends they told you no vampires survived from that coven. Well they told you wrong. One did survive.I am the one who started that fight I sucked the boys blood out of him." I could not believe this. How could I let myself imprint on her.

" Seth please?" she put her hand on my shoulder trying to get me to look at her.

" No, no, no! Alexis I am sorry but I can't" I started walking back into the forest. I had no idea what to think right now. Alexis grabbed my arm and turned me around. Next thing you now her lips were on mine. Alexis pulled my moth open with her lips, licking my bottom teeth with her tongue. I pushed her tongue back with mine. Her lips were cold against mine, they were hard but smooth. I was amazed by how perfectly are lips collided together.

No,I cant do this. I pushed my self away from her. I needed to do this earlier before the kiss got intense, but I did it right before the kiss led to anything more. I don't even know her. I only know how much of an enemy she is to my family and tribe. I ran back home.

Mom was not home so I ran into my room and sat down on my desk chair. I held my head between my legs trying to figure things out.

First- Alexis Taylor is my imprintee

Second- I know nothing about her

Third- I love her

Four- she's our tribes most wanted enemy

Five- I hate her

Six- I am wearing a grey hoodie

I jumped out my window seeing Sam's tripe run by. I phased and joined them. One thing cool about havering two groups is Sam's pack can not go through my head unless I let them. So I opened my thoughts up to the pack.

( wow Seth when did you get here?) Brady asked

(Seth?) they all asked in unison. I now thought of the last time I ran with Sam's pack it was over 4 months ago.

(Sick and Tired of being the third wheel decided to join my old friends for a quick while today.) I said looking over at Sam. Sam turned his head and started running again. The boys tried to start a conversation every once In awhile but I kept spacing out into my train of thought.

All I could think about was Lexi. How amazing she was how perfect she was. How she moved so secretively. How perfect her lips collided into mine. How much I hate her yet how much I love her and want to be with her every moment of my life. We were at Emily's house when Sam suddenly stopped. My thoughts I forgot I let them here them Lexi said Rachel Rebecca and Sam would remember her along with all the old tribe members.

( You didn't Seth!) Sam screamed in his head at me.

( what do you mean?) I acted like I knew nothing about Lexi but I knew what Sam was going to tell me already so I just played along. ( Everyone go get some pants on and meet me at emily's Seth you better come back I need to talk to you.)

I nodded my head and went back home to grab some shorts and a hoodie.

Everyone was already at Emily's when I got there. Jake andLeah weren't though I did not expect them to come. They probably have not noticed I am gone. I sat at the table in the only chair I have ever bothered to sit in at Emily's house. Sam sat down across from me. Paul sat to my left and Brady to my right. The rest stood around us. Even though there were still two open chairs next to Sam.

" Seth do u even know who she is? ) was Sam's first question. I decided to tell him what I did now.

" A killer the Quillete's most wanted bloodsucker. Believe me I know" Rebecca must be in town because right when I finished that sentence Rebecca and Rachel ran through the door. Sam never turned to look who it was he just kept starring at me in shock. Rachel sat in the empty chair next to Paul and Rebecca sat next to Brady. Now I see why they kept the chairs empty Sam ordered the twins to be in our conversation.

"Alexis" Rebecca said under her breath. Sam nodded at Rachel. What the hell does that mean?

" no Rebecca Alexis Taylor imprintee of Seth Clearwater." Rachel said.

" okay I am lost." I said to them. Rachel nodded at Sam and came to talk to me.

"Seth you don't get it Alexis is more than just the most wanted to the tribe but she is the worlds most powerful vampire the Cullens have been hiding her identity for years supposedly their vampire leaders don't know she exist."

" what do you mean most powerful? Why cant their rulers find out?" I asked Rachel. Who was sitting in Paul's lap by now.

" ever time a human with unique abilities or a vampire with special abilities is born those abilities become hers also. I am not for sure why the rulers can not find out she was created who ever did create her we don't know of that either." Wow that's a lot to process. I felt a little dizzy trying to fit the pieces together there just seemed to be too many pieces missing. But who can help me fill in the pieces? I looked up Sam and the twins where all huddled together talking softly. I never payed attention to what was being said. Again I was lost in thoughts. Sam met my gaze and I started paying attention. I could tell in his eyes he wanted to give me an alpha command but he is no longer my official alpha so he can not make it an alpha command.

" Sam what?" I growled across the table.

" Seduce her Seth." every one gasped and turned to face me. Emily dropped the plate in her hand as Sam said that but Jared caught it right before it hit the ground and handed it back to Emily. She was the only one not starting at me she was starting at Sam. Sam growled my name.

" Sam why what good does that do to you? You can not kill her." I was so happy we had that rule Sam can not touch her no matter what since she was imprinted on. The part I can not admit is I was her imprinter. Me and Sam were both standing up by now.

" Believe me I wont be the one to harm her but I do have a plan." Sam said in joy.

"Wow Sam this I why I have never rejoined your pack you treet everyone like your own personal slaves. Do this do that. You would hurt anyone to get what you want." Sam growled he was going to attack me but Emily grabbed his arm.

" I am sorry Seth I never noticed how much you are like your shit of an alpha over there. Having feelings for the enemy how sweet." Sam teased.

There was a long moment of silence. Jake Bella Renesmee and Leah all hustled though the door. Jacob looked at me than back to Sam. I had to get out of there but I had to prove I had no feelings for that leech. I can't have feelings for her I will let my entire family down if I did. Renesmee and Bella were both at each side of me. They were trying to figure out what was going on but I did not say anything to them.

" I fukin hate you Sam!" I yelled before I went out the door. Sam laughed a little. " so it's a yes?" Rebecca asked.

" When does Sam not get his way" I said back. I was out the door. I phased and began running back to th Cullen place. I saw Jacob try to run after me but Sam pulled him back. I made it to the Cullen house, Jasper and Emmet were outside wrestling so I sat down still in wolf form and watched.


	4. One Face So Many Memories

"Demetri!" As I opened the door the most perfect boy sat on my couch. Well he looks perfect but don't let the looks fool you. He is not the face I would dream of coming across. I shut the door and went to sit in the chair across from him.

" Ah Alex does that not sound to close to Alec. What's that smell?" Demetri got off the couch and started circling around my chair. Demetri was the one person desires the Cullen clan that knows about me. Demetri is my changer we used to be best friends than he joined the volturi and we have not spoke since. If the volturi herd of me all the vampires' lives would be hell not that they aren't already.

"I know dead give away isn't it. Sorry came across a few barriers on my way over. How do you like Italy?" Demetri grabbed my hand in his and pulled me up chest to chest.

" Italy is very...interesting I guess." I could not exactly tell what we were doing some type of dancing.

" Joy atleast your happy" Demetri frowned at my words.

" I am sorry. I was not really thinking when I went to Aro." Demitri spinned me around a few times.

" This is different"

" What?" Demetri seemed worried I do not think it was a question more like a demand.

" calm down we just need some music." I leaned over and turned on some old classics of mine. We began to dance a little faster. Demetri twriled me than pulled me close to him so nothing was separating us not even a whisp of air could come between us. Demitri's lips were just starting to touch mine. I can not believe I was giving in to him again. Than a picture of Seth came up in my head and I quickly pulled away into the far corner.

" I am sorry" I said to Demetri picking up his jacket.

" it is okay I need to go anyway I am just leaving."

" what about Aro he can read his thoughts?"

" I will stay away from him for a while he thinks I am out hunting so he will not notice I was gone unless he smells me so I will take a quick shower before in his presence" I completely forgot about the smell. Demetri better never share anything about me to Aro. I have no choice but to trust him with this one.

Just like that Demetri was out the door.

I could not focuse on anything. My mind was racing. Seconds minutes hours passed I found myself outside looking for Seth. He was not at the Cullen house but the other two from his tribe were here. I followed Seth's sent down to La Push. I tracked his scent down to a small house on the Rez I was guessing his room was the window to my right on the upper level. Seth was still up. I climb up the house and knocked on his window. Seth opened it and I jumped inside.

"what now?" Seth said whipping the sleep from his eyes. I used some dumb human excuse.

"can't sleep" that got a little laugh out of Seth since I can't seep and all.

" well I can and you really shouldn't be here." Seth sat down at his desk and started up what looked like a computer it took forever to turn on. Seth began writing his Language paper on the word courage . The assignment was To give definition an example and how the word describes your life. I read what Seth wrote.

" Courage to be brave and step out of your shell. Comes from some French word I am full of courage. Like the time." wow the teachers must really like him. He has the assignment all wrong let alone he is putting forward no effort.

I pushed Seth's chair to the side and erased what he wrote.

" What are you doing?" Seth asked

" Writing your paper."

" don't its not like good grades will change anything."

" well if you want to be someone they will." I began to type.

"Courage. It stems from the French word 'coeur' which means heart. Leave it to the French to uncover the secret that deep within our hearts we will find the willpower and tenacity to face and embrace life's hardships. Rollo May said "Just as one's heart helps our body to function, pumping blood to our physical organs, courage makes possible all the virtues of human kind. Without courage, we have no real and authentic life."

It is as essential as water is to a fish. Many think of the word 'courage' only defined by the dictionary as "perseverance, moral and mental strength, facing fear and failure or overcoming difficulty and obstacles" and see it solely as a solitary journey. We believe the journey of courage is best walked with friends.

It is so hard to let go is what I used to think. it is not hard to let go. It is more difficult to hold on. What is hard is continuing to have the strength to hold on. In that moment, I realized I had to change my definition of courage. Backward, I had it all backward. Holding on to everything at all costs was that I had defined as strength. Yet I realized that letting go was the truly courageous act.

There is always a choice. I want everyone to remember that there is always a choice, and it resides within us to us choose.

I really did have my meaning of courage all wrong. Should I face my fears and show myself or stay hidden forever? "How did you write that so quick?" Seth asked.

" um..I had a paper just like this one before I just used what I wrote then and edited it."

Seth emails the paper to his teacher grabbed my hand and walked me over to the bed where we sat down and began to chat.

" Why did you come here?" Seth asked.

" because you can only graduate so many time before people get suspicious."

" why did you continue going to school then?"

" because staying at home can get boring though it is good to ditch every once in a while."

" do you have any special skill like some of the Cullen's do?" I could tell Seth already knew some of this I also noticed he was hiding something from me but what? Why? And how can he hide his thought from me?

" well you see every time a vampire or human is created with an abnormal power I get stuck with it also."

" why not Alice's?"

" I have never really thought about that but I am glad I don't have it."

"why?"

" because I would of saw you and never came here." I looked up at Seth he grabbed my hand and began to give it a little squeeze.

" what happens if the Volturi finds you?"

" I am either burned or used as a slave" Seth pictured me being burned in his head and as a slave. He seemed to reject both thoughts though. I smiled a little more.

" do you have any siblings?"

" yes I have 3 steps and 2 full."

" there all dead?"

"no" I looked at the clock I did not feel comfortable talking about my past to Seth not right now not this soon.

" two live with the volturi."

" do they know?"

" no" I looke at the clock 12 already Seth must be exhausted.

" um I should go." Seth reached over to grab my hand again.

"No stay."

"Seth you need to rest." I said trying to pull away from his grip

"Please?"

"Fine but you have to go to bed at some point tonight."

" Now you sound like my mother." we both started to laughing at that comment.

"And you sound like my Brother."

" I would laugh if I knew who he is."

" Ya well I am going to get heading you really need your sleep I will see you at school tomorrow." I got up from the bed waited for his okay and left.

Things get kind boring living in hide. No one to talk to. Nothing to do. Just stare. I found myself scribbling on a white towel with some colored sharpies. I went up in down all over this beat up towel with dirt stains all over it. It took me a while before I noticed what it was I was drawing.

There was a wolf on the ground with sandy-brown fur. I dug my face in the hair on his stomach and cried. Aro Marcus and Cauis were sitting in their chairs smileing at the scene of me crying over th injury of this wolf. Alec and Jane watched me closely Demitri looked like he could have been crying also but Felix held Demetri back. I spread the towel over an empty space and my wall and nailed it in place. I sat in a chair and began to figure out what this picture was of exactly.

My phone rang I grabbed it and looked at my phone. Shiz! It is already six I have to be at school by six thirty today. I jumped up took a shower and put on a black V-necked shirt and some skinny jean I whipped last time I went hunting. I wore some black converse and grabbed my black cloak I wore to help hide my face. I straightened my hair letting my side bangs cover my right eye and raced out the door. I texted Seth.

" Running late has class started yet?"

" No not yet hurry though this teacher does not do well with late students I will save you a spot."

" Thanks but what about Zach will he be mad that you are talking to me."

" He is sitting on the other side he will get over it."

I rushed into the classroom and with ought looking at the teacher writing on the board I walked to the seat next to Seth threw my bag down and sat down. Zach looked at me through the corner of his eye. ( Seth is so lucky she sat next to him. Well I called dubs and Seth better not ignore me about this he know the dib calling rule.) Zach thought. He looked back at the teacher who called his name.

"Zach! Can you tell me why Egues wanted Hermia to marry Demetruis instead of Lysander?"Zach looked down at his notes.

" I am sorry I do not remember why." he told the teacher who turned to me.

"By chance do you know Alexis?" I looked around all eyes were on me.

"um...Demetruis is a A young nobleman of Athens."

" Yes and Welcome." the teacher cheered before handing us all a piece of papers.

" okay class these projects are due next Tuesday at the beginning of class. I will assign you partners." I looked at Seth he was scribbling on a sheet of paper. He looked at me half smiled and went bak to his "art."

"Zach your with Josh."

" Eric your with Mike."

" louse your with Leslie"

" Mea your with Nick"

The teacher continue reading of the partners.

" Now who did I forget? Oh yes, Seth you will be partners with Alexis." he said the Bell rang. Zach stomped out the door. He was mad that me and Seth were partners.

I followed closely behind Seth to the cafeteria. We got in and began to place food on our trays. Seth laughed when he realize I grabbed an apple and a coke just to fit in. Seth paid for his lunch I did also.

"So where do you want to sit?"

" Well I would love to sit with your friends but just today can we sit off to the side?" I asked. Seth walked to the back left corner of the cafeteria we sat at an empty round table.

" So by chance did you notice what our project was about?"

" Can I see your paper?" I nodded and reached in to get my assignment paper.

" Here you go what class was that anyway?"

" It is supposed to be a language class but he chooses random topics instead." Seth explained. He continued reading the paper.

" Wow this is a strange project." He handed my paper back for me to read while he ate.

There were multiple tasks. We have to put together a scrapbook. So basically we just follow each other around taking pictures. We have to write letters to each other. We have to explain what it means to trust. We have to write an essay and use a metaphor describing love. And a lot of other tasks.

Zach sat down at our table in the middle of Seth and me. Seth rolled his eyes annoyed and went back to his food. Zach did not notice. He just sat and smiled at me, it was extremely weird. I smiled back and went back to reading the paper at least pretending to read the paper. Seth and I would randomly look up at each other and smile than we would go back so Zach did not notice.

"Well you guys are boreing!" Zach said. Seth smiled and laughed a little at Zach's comment. I looked up at Zach and Seth wondering what to say.

"So?" I said to Zach.

"So that's all you have to say? You do know every boy wants to ask you out right know." Zach joked.

" I figured Seth do you want to work on this project after school?" I looked at Seth.

" Ya sure but where?" Seth asked.

"Let's just go to my place so Sam does not kill the both of us for talking to each other." Seth nodded. Zach's moth dropped open.

"You two know each other?" Zach asked

"No I just know Seth's friends Paul and Sam from a fight I started a few years ago. He does not like me very well." Zach nodded his head.

"bad Chick" Zach teased

The rest of class was a blur to me. Just like any other high school it was boreing as hell. Trust me I know. Seth and I walked home together. Some boys yelled "see you tommorow sweetheart." as me and Seth passed by them. Seth was not to happy by that.


End file.
